


Lightning

by scrapbullet



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mouth tastes like lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

"You don't get to just die on me, man," Flynn mutters, scowling, concentrating. His hands move across Ram's circuits, slow, deliberate. Skilled. He manipulates delicate coding until the CPU stutters and whirrs to life; reborn. Alive. So alive.

Ram blinks, awestruck. "You saved me."

Flynn laughs, taps Rams helmet. He looks sheepish but undeniably pleased, and when he sits back on his heels blue becomes violet become blue. "Hey now, there's no need for tha- _oof!_ "

Pinning the User to the floor Ram rumbles with playful appreciation. "Let me show you how grateful I am."

His mouth tastes like lightning.


End file.
